


Sugar Babies

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needy Luke Hemmings, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sugar Baby Luke Hemmings, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ashton Irwin, Top Calum Hood, Voyeurism, implied bottom calum hood, implied top ashton irwin, performative sex, polyamorous, sugar baby calum hood, this is so funny to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Plot: Ashton's a music label executive who funds the lavish lifestyle of his sugar babies Luke and Calum. They want to thank him for the stuff he just bought them, but Ashton's really busy; they'll just have to make do without him.Disclaimer: I am so sorry, this is both hilarious to me and very hot, and I just apologise a million times, but also I still wrote it and am still posting it because I love it, lmao
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Kudos: 10





	Sugar Babies

"But daddy, we wanted to thank you for the watches you bought us," Luke explained, twirling his fingers in the small collection of hair at the base of Ashton's neck. 

Ashton sighed, "I bought you new watches, did I?" he asked, his tone teasing. 

"Uh-huh, and we thought the best way to show you the lovely things you bought us was to wear them and nothing else for the afternoon," Calum told him from his spot perched on Ashton's desk, his hand languidly running up and down the inside of Ashton's forearm. 

"As tempting as that may be, I have a lot of paperwork to do this afternoon, so you're just going to have to go home and admire your new things together, and if you do it without too much complaining, maybe there'll be credits at Gucci in your names," Ashton told them. 

"Oh Lu, did you hear that? It's just us tonight," Calum sighed, a dramatic pout on his lips. 

Luke matched his face, "I don't know if I can manage driving all the way back to the house, though," 

"Me neither,"

Calum could tell Ashton was ignoring them, continuing to type away on his computer. He was doing a pretty good job, too; he had to; the amount of time he and Luke pulled stunts like this when they wanted attention would have been embarrassing if they weren't so horny. 

Calum stood up off the table and made his way around behind Luke; he started to massage his shoulders, "Oh, you're so tense, Lu," he told him. 

Luke let his hands fall from Ashton and leant back into Calum's hands, "I know, I get like this when Daddy doesn't give me enough attention," he sighed. 

"Well, you heard him; we'll just have to take care of ourselves tonight," Calum told him, dropping his hands from Luke's shoulders and making his way toward the ottoman style couch up against the window. Luke followed after him, both of them being deliberate in their actions until they were sitting opposite one another on the couch. 

Calum with his legs on either side of the low settee, Luke sitting with his legs folded underneath him, sharing hungry looks between them. 

Calum reached a hand out, pushing Luke's cardigan off his shoulder to expose a wide expanse of skin, less than half an inch covered by a camisole strap; he ran his hand back and forth over the skin for a moment before leaning in to press a kiss into his collarbone. 

"Oooh," Luke said in a low voice and reached a hand down to slowly unbutton his cardigan the rest of the way; Calum pulled back to brush it off his other shoulder until the cardigan fell behind him, the sleeves pooling at his wrists.

Slowly and deliberately, he pulled himself the rest of the way free and dropped the cardigan on the floor. 

"So pretty, Lu, no wonder Daddy likes you so much," he said dreamily, and Luke really blushed at that. Calum's hands returned to Luke's body, grasping at his pecks like they were breasts and letting his thumbs brush over his nipples periodically. 

Luke let out delicate moans and whines until Calum finally brought their mouths together, muffling the noises, with tongue filled, incredibly performative kissing, his hand coming down to work Luke through his jeans. 

"Oh, Cal!" he cried, "let's get undressed; I can't wait any longer," he told him. 

Calum complied, pulling back and tugging his t-shirt over his head, before standing quickly and toeing off his shoes snd carelessly dropping his pressed slacks on the floor. Luke stood copying his movements for his camisole and his fitted slacks until they were both standing in their briefs only. 

"I think I owe you now; I'll look after you like I look after Daddy," he told him and walked Calum back until he was sitting on the couch. Then Luke sat down beside him, bringing his legs up to lay on the couch beside him and leaning across Calum's lap so he could easily free his hardening cock from his briefs and take it into his mouth. 

Calum whined lowly, knowing Luke had chosen the position specifically because if Ashton ever looked up from his computer, it would be the perfect view. 

He gently played with Luke's hair as he sucked, switching between sucking on the head and deep throating him. Luke hummed around him, enjoying the feeling of having his hair played with. Eventually, Luke pulled up, looking up at Calum with big eyes and red, shiny lips. 

"What are we going to do without Daddy? I don't know how to, you know," he told him, eyes full of faux innocence. 

"I guess one of us will have to do it," Calum said, mirroring his tone. 

Luke sat up, and thought for a moment, "can you do it? I need it so bad," he practically begged. 

Calum nodded, "okay, but if it's not good, then I'm sorry," 

Luke got up excitedly and went to one of the drawers in the corner of the monochromatic office; he pulled out a bottle of lube and had to hold back a smirk; the three of them really were dirty, dirty boys. 

They both stripped of their underwear, and Luke climbed on the ottoman, laying on his back with his legs wide so Calum could slot himself in between. The other did just that, holding the bottle of lube in one hand and using the other to run an explorative finger from the base of Luke's ball sack back until he felt cold metal. 

"Are you wearing your plug?" he asked excitedly, and Luke nodded, "me too!"

"I thought Daddy might like to have them both at the same time," Luke said sadly. 

They both sighed, and then Calum continued on his mission, grabbing the plug by the jewelled base and gently tugging it out. He replaced it with two lubed fingers, immediately pressing up to earn whines from Luke. He quickly added a third and worked it in and out for only a minute or so before; he pressed Luke's knees toward his shoulders. Luke grabbed them to hold them in place as Calum lubed and lined himself up at Luke's hole. 

When he pushed in, Luke moaned low and loud, and Calum wasn't even all the way in before he was pulling out and pressing in again, fucking him shallow and quick to start with. 

"Daddy!" Luke squealed, eyes screwed shut and knuckles turning white as he held his legs in place. 

Calum's thrusts became deeper and more forceful, and Luke continued to let out a chain of pornographic noises as he fucked into him. 

"Do you think Daddy will be mad if I come inside?" he asked, panting from the effort of fucking and talking. 

"I don't know," Luke said, voice coming out equally laboured. 

Calum moaned, "I can't hold it back, I'm going to-", and before he could finish the sentence, he was spilling inside Luke. 

Who let out a filthy moan at the feeling, "feels so good," he told him. 

Before Calum could begin to tire, he reached down, stroking him to completion and taking a quick glance toward Ashton's desk. He couldn't see under the desk because of the backing board, which he would have cursed had it not made for the perfect spot to covertly blow the older man time and time again, but from the jerk of his arm and the expression on his face, he knew Ashton was jerking off. 

He leant down and started to kiss Luke again, continuing even after the younger man came between them. Kissing sloppy and tongue filled until he heard a grunt and deep moan from Ashton's direction. Both he and Luke looked toward the older man to see him breathing deeply and slumped back in his chair, already looking at them. 

They smirked, turning to grin deviously at one another. 

Dressing quickly and putting the ottoman and Lube back in the condition they'd found them; they made their way back over to Ashton's desk. 

Each kissing him on the lips, "see you at home Ash," Calum told him, smiling warmly at the older man. 

"Yeah, and bring something good for dinner, my trainers coming, I'm going to be hungry," Luke told him, and before Ashton could say anything, the pair were leaving his office and heading for the elevator. 

"I love fucking with Ashton," Luke told him. 

Calum laughed, "It's the best part of my day." 


End file.
